falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:John Palin Mitchell
Hey Welcome to the site. If you have any questions you could ask me or any of the other members. Rasengod 05:47, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Question Thanks for the greeting. I do have one question, if you could help me. I was wondering, the characters and such that you list here, do they have to be from written fiction or can they be from roleplays as well? John Palin Mitchell 03:10, 18 February 2009 (UTC) well thats a hard question to answer. But if im readingyour past staments correctly, you can't post any of you fallout 3 characters information here. the resoune why is because in cannon all fallout3 play is regarded as the lone wonderer character, which is considered cannon and cann't be altered. HOWEVER!, if you would like to use the character as a base and then lets say put him in the state of texas, then thats ok. Also, this site no longer utilises roleplaying anymore I dont know why though. But once again if you simply write up the segments of the roleplay with your freind you can post it and just say its a "ongoing story" you see its all about hinding creative ways around and through the cannon of fallout. Templar88 13:47, 17 February 2009 (UTC) oh and to sign the messege like i just did, type ~ 4 times in a row Oh, okay, I've work on posting my roleplay on Fanfiction.net then, which counts, I hope. Then it'll be all nice and written out fiction. Hmm, so we can't use our player character? But there are so many different endings, doesn't that make it hard to incorporate certain characters if you can't say how Fallout 3 ended in your story arc? Also, are we not allowed to have continuations of the Fallout 3 game, 'cause mine sort of is. Does it have to be completely separate from Fallout 3? John Palin Mitchell 03:06, 18 February 2009 (UTC) You need to create things that don't contradict the established universe presented in the games. It isn't very hard to do. You could look at other articles on the front page to see good examples. You can continue the story presented in the game, but you have to be careful about not contradicting it. Plus your character can not be the Lone Wanderer. Rasengod 05:03, 18 February 2009 (UTC) McCain Sarah Palin? lol HA! I like the quote you had, but sounds too much like John Henry Eden, just make the wording a bit different :) And its funny that you thought those 2 could be combined and put as president xD - Teh Krush 13:29, 17 February 2009 (UTC) While, there's a good reason that Mitchell sounds so much like Eden, but I'm starting think I'll have to edit his story for this wikia since it doesn't seem to accept stories that continue the Fallout 3 arc. I'm not really sure on that point. And yeah, I got Palin from Sarah Palin 'cause I support her and because I really just think that it sounds like a great first name. Originally he would have just been Palin Mitchell, but then I figured he needed three names and John just jumped out as the best. I mean, how can you have Palin without the John? Heh. John Palin Mitchell 03:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC)